AvAc Game: Blue eyes
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Ella asiente con la cabeza y hace como que toma notas respecto a algo que estudiara más tarde, o que le pedirá a Tony que le explique. Y es que estando ahí a solas con él no puede siquiera pensar algo coherente. Le gusta. Avengers Academy Game: Hank x Jan.


Basado en el videojuego Avengers Academy.  
Relación: Profesor/Estudiante; si no te gusta este tipo de relaciones favor de no seguir leyendo.  
En el videojuego los estudiantes son jovenes adultos, osilan sus edades entre 21 y 25 años.  
Los personajes retratados son la Versión TinyCo de los personajes creados Por Jack Kirby & Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Blue Eyes**

* * *

 ** _Primera parte. The Kiss_**

* * *

Ella no puede dejar de observar su ancha espalda mientras él habla y habla. No lo evita, tampoco evita fantasear con que él girara; se acercara hasta ella y entonces la besara. Pero eso no va a pasar. Porque él es su profesor y ella como alumna no puede estar más cerca.

Suelta un suspiro.

— ¿Entendió señorita Van Dyne?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y hace como que toma notas respecto a algo que estudiara más tarde, o que le pedirá a Tony que le explique. Y es que estando ahí a solas con él no puede siquiera pensar algo coherente.

Le gusta.

Más de lo que ningún otro muchacho de la academia le ha gustado, pero no puede olvidar los límites y la rectitud. No podía aunque ansiaba olvidarse de todo y solo entregarse a sus pasiones, como aquellas novelas rosas que le gustaba leer.

— Señorita Van Dyne termino su clase. Nos vemos la próxima semana. — declaro el Dr Pym. Ella siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando se incorporó para irse la vio entrar.

Ella admiraba notablemente a Mary Jane Watson, pero Tigra era sin duda su modelo favorita y ahora estaba ahí. Ahogo un gritito de emoción y entonces su sonrisa menguo. No le gusto la mirada depredadora de ella, la tenía notablemente analizada, puesto que sabía todo sobre ella. Y menos le gusto la sonrisa del profesor Pym.

Sintió un pinchazo de sospecha en el corazón. Ellos iban a estar solos aquí, en este momento.

— Yo…— llamo la atención de ambos —lo siento olvide algo atrás, en un momento me voy. — una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo los labios de Janet antes de empequeñecer y volar hacia la parte de atrás del laboratorio, donde estaba la oficina de Pym. Ya había estado ahí antes; ventajas de ser su pupila directa pero… pero al menos esperaba que el reaccionara llamándole, más nada había pasado.  
Sin querer salir aun observo sobre la mesa del café, junto con algunos platos su informe sobre partículas Pym. Le extraño que lo tuviera ahí dado que si bien había impresionado al profesor con el mismo ella misma observaba como lo dejaba en el estante de los trabajos afuera. ¿Sería que nuevamente lo estaba revisando? Una chispa de orgullo nació en el fondo de su corazón así que decidió salir de ahí contenta.

¡El profesor Pym la tomaba en cuenta!

Decidió caminar hacia afuera; tenía que hablar con Tony de esto y entonces quizás armar un plan para seguir por el buen camino; algo como explotar alguna cosa. Pensaba tanto en ello que cuando observo lo que sucedía frente a ella no pudo evitar tirar su trabajo el cual aun sostenía.

Janet sintió que la respiración le faltaba y observo como el Profesor Pym se giraba para observarla soltando… el beso en el que tenía cautiva a Tigra. No supo identificar el rostro del Dr, pero si observo la molestia en Greer Nelson. Comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos picaban un poco; esbozo una sonrisa y recogió su informe. — Disculpen la interrupción… con permiso. — Y salió de ahí a camino lento calibrando lo que había visto, lo que sentía y lo que todo significaba.

A Hank Pym no le importaba el qué dirán. Ella en definitiva no le gustaba.

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte: The Friend**_

* * *

Estaba triste, era algo que no podía negar nadie y era eso mismo por lo que cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle, de inmediato pensó en Tony. Y no se equivocó pues la colonia que ahora le rodeaba era la del ególatra muchacho. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Al menos ya no estaba cerca del laboratorio del Dr Pym. No podría con esa humillación.

— ¿Janet?

Sintió como este la giraba y quería ver su rostro, pero ella se negó bajándolo más y ocultando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Dolía tanto, y la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— ¿Se acabó tu shampoo favorito?

Y eso la hizo reír un poco alzando el rostro y mostrando sin querer la huella de su tristeza. Tony no agrego nada hasta que ella por fin lo observo y entonces tomando su mano la ayudo a sentarse a su lado. Unos minutos después cuando más tranquila le explico la situación sin soltarle, Tony beso su mejilla.

— No puedo creerlo del mojigato de Pym, pero si le atrae la sensual de Tigra no puedo culparlo.

Ella tampoco lo hacía, pero le dolía que incluso Tony prefiriera a la modelo.

— Digo cualquiera se atrevería a tener un desliz con ella, más no algo serio.

Aquello le hizo girar a verlo con sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que me importa muy poco que el profesor pym tenga un romance con Tigra, pero si llega a tratarte como una aventura, no me importa lo genio loco que este, voy a partirle el culo. Y no de la forma en la que Kamala le gustaría. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lastima a mi mejor amiga.

—Tony…

— Lo sé, soy asombroso, gentil, maravilloso…

— Te quiero Tony.

El silencio se formó mientras Janet observaba las mejillas rojas de Tony y como este desviaba la mirada. Lo abrazo entonces con una sonrisa en los labios aunque sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Wasp! ¡Ven a mi laboratorio antes de que desaparezca!

Janet y Tony se quedaron quietos un instante mientras escuchaban aquella voz que a pasos rápidos se retiraba del lugar.

— No tienes que ir sola.

— Estaré Bien. — murmuro retocando un poco su maquillaje. — Lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **Tercera parte: Confrontación**_

* * *

Janet llego al laboratorio unos instantes después. Observo que no había rastro de Tigra, sin embargo ya no tenía esperanzas respecto a sus sentimientos.

— Pensé que la siguiente lección de etnología seria la próxima semana. ¿Hice algo mal?

Él guardo silencio. Le estaba dando la espalda. Podía sentir lo tenso que se encontraba. Pero dolía verlo, bajo el rostro y saco su móvil esperando a que él hablara. Haciendo una pantomima de que lo estaba usando.

— Wasp yo... — Se giró— podría hacerme el favor de guardar su móvil. Sabe que está prohibido usarlo en clases.

Janet soltó un suspiro y obedeció para seguir escuchándolo.

— Quería... Yo... Sobre lo que paso hace rato.

— No tiene que explicar nada profesor Pym. Lo entiendo.

— ¿Lo entiende?

— ¡Claro! — ella esbozo un intento de sonrisa y noto como la mirada de Pym se tranquilizaba. El ambiente poco a poco dejaba de ser tenso.

— ¡Genial!

Le dolía en suma instancia verlo de aquella forma. Le dolía que sólo la llevaría ahí para asegurarse de no echarlo le cabeza. Le dolía saber que hasta ahí llegaba el límite entre ellos. Sin duda comenzaría a llorar en cualquier instante.

— Janet... Gracias. No sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que entiendas que yo...

— No se preocupe Dr. Pym. Por mi parte nadie se enterara de su relación con la señorita Nelson. — agrego ella. Así lo prefería a que él lo dijera. — debo marcharme... Guardare su secreto...— agrego saliendo del lugar. Necesitaba estar lejos. Necesitaba escapar.

Llego a la residencia estudiantil. Necesitaba relájese y eso es lo que haría. No contaba con que alguien estuviera en la entrada cuando llego. Y menos que le vieran con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿Avispa? ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Unión Jack le hizo detenerse un segundo

— No, me rompí una uña...— y entro dejando al joven con la duda. No le importó nada más que llegar a su habitación y acostarse un rato.

Quería olvidarlo. Quería detener sus sentimientos. Y de alguna forma lo lograría. Porque ella era Janet Van Dyne. La maravillosa avispa.

* * *

 ** _Cuarta parte: La realidad_**

* * *

Había logrado ignorar la llamada constante al laboratorio del profesor pym. Pero sabía que esta suerte no duraría demasiado. Ya tenía tres llamados. Nadie había pasado de eso en cualquier clase, por lo que estaba tomándose fotos, procurando no pasar por ahí.

Hasta que paso. El cuarto llamado y nada más que hacer. Soltó un suspiro, tenía que hacerlo y no podía ocuparse en tonterías. Concentrada y meditando que esto pasaría pronto se dirigió a paso lento al laboratorio de Pym.

Para su suerte en ese momento se encontraba Amora cuando entro. Iba a retirarse cuando escucho su voz.

— Señorita Amora puede retirarse.

— Pero...

— Nos vemos la siguiente clase.— escucho si voz y observo como Amora salía del lugar con una mueca de molestia.— Al fin ha decidió presentarse señorita Van Dyne.

— ... Si, empezaré a trabajar de inmediato...

— Por supuesto.

Janet se sentía nerviosa y un poco dolida. No era fácil superar lo que sentía. Es más, comenzaba a darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por el profesor Pym eran algo más que un Crush.

— Así que esta saliendo con el señor Stark...

Le escucho pero siguió en lo suyo. Maldita sea su poder de multitareas en ese instante. Puesto que a pesar de su concentración de inmediato le respondió.

— Es mi mejor amigo, no veo que tenga de malo.

— Lo beso...

— En la mejilla

— Se le declaro.

— Decir te quiero a un amigo no es pecado.

Escucho sus pasos y sintió que la respiración le faltaba.

— No tengo nada con la señorita Nelson.

— Si usted lo dice está bien.

— ¿Tan celosa estás?

— No puedo ser indiferente cuando la persona que me gusta hace algo asi.

Tiro lo que tenía en las manos al darse cuenta de sus palabras. ¡Era una completa idiota! ¡Necesitaba escapar de ahí! Recogió todo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando sintió el agarre en su muñeca.

— Janet...

Tembló sin poderlo evitar. Hasta el momento era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de Hank Pym. No se giró ni mucho menos quiso verlo a los ojos. Dolía. Le molestaba y sobre todo quería dejarse llevar y abrazarlo sin más. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

— Necesito que me escuches. Lo que viste no fue exactamente lo que paso

— ok, ok está bien. ¿Ahora puedo irme?— ella ya le había dicho que estaba bien, que no diría nada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía negándolos

— Mírame cuando te hablo Janet Van Dyne. No podemos hablar si te completas como una chiquilla.

Eso fue suficiente para liberar la furia de la avispa. Se giró de inmediato soltándose del agarre. Pero al no ser tan alta como Pym. Sabía que no tomaría en serio sus palabras. Se hizo pequeña y voló hasta colocarse frente al rostro ajeno.

— No quiero ninguna absurda explicación Hank Pym. Podrás tener los ojos azules más lindos que he visto en la vida pero eso no te da el derecho de creerme estúpida. ¡Si! He estado tratando Dr. ignorarte. Y si, odio profundamente a mi modelo favorita porque resulta que te gusta y la besaste. ¡Tú gran tonto! — escupió todo ese palabrerío y siguió observándole molesta. ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba en paz?

— Janet... Yo no... Yo nunca.

— Pero no se preocupe porque de alguna forma dejare de amarlo... Y entonces...

— ¡No! ¡No quiero eso Janet! ¡No dejes de amarme!

Sintió como la mano ajena la envolvió y como hacia reaccionar sus partículas Pym para hacerla crecer, aunque ella no lo deseara. Finalmente la mano de pym quedo en su mejilla. Al parecer limpiando el llanto de la avispa.

— No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Ciencia!

Fueron exactamente 10 segundos en lo que ambos guardaron silencio. Janet no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. ¿Es que era ella un absurdo experimento? Podía notarse lo molesta que estaba. A punto de lanzarse a golpearlo cuando simplemente paso. Algo hizo click en su cabeza.

— Blue eyes...

La sorpresa en el rostro ajeno fue épica. Debía recordarse volver a decírselo después si es que ponía ese rostro. Mierda. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo tan fácilmente.

— Janet...

— Henry... Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

— Mi chiquilla...

Y la beso.

 _Se sintió temblar en cuando los labios ajenos tocaron los suyos._

 _Se sintió llorar cuando la diestra del rubio acaricio su mejilla deslizándose por el cuello hacia la nuca._

 _Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando la zurda se posó en su cadera atrayéndola hacia él._

 _Y solo pudo suspirar cuando sintió los dientes de Pym morder su labio inferior y explorar su boca de una forma nada inocente._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Ya no le interesaba. Estaba entre sus brazos. Y aunque fuera un juego para él no le importaría salir lastimada.

Ella amaba al profesor Hank Pym.

* * *

Dedicado a Legendary... espero te guste.  
Por un mundo con más Hank x Jan.


End file.
